Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on CBS (March 7, 1983) Part 1
(They are celebrating their harvest dinner feast as the pirates attack and forces the settlers into the water, all except for Simone and Lena who hide behind the trees. They watch their friends and neighbors get eaten alive by alligators. They find a hiding place until the pirates have left their property. They have prayed the cat god to avenge the settlers, even if it means by murdering them. Their wish is granted, as they are first transformed into were-cats) * Simone: We became cat creatures and destroy the pirates. Only afterwards and we discover that invoking the cat-god's power had cursed us as well. * Lena: Over the years, boats continued to come to our island. One was full of spice traders who started a dalmatian plantation. The plantation flourished. * Simone: At least, until the harvest moon. Sometimes it became necessary for Lena to lure outsiders back to the island. * Fred: Just like you lured us. * Lena: I've had years of practice. * Daphne: And these zombies are just the poor souls you've drained. They were just trying to warn us where we wouldn't suffer the same fate they did so. * Simone: Pretty smart for a television reporter. * (Suddenly, they hear a loud were-cat roar coming from outside) * Lena: Sounds like Jacques has found your frightened friends. * Fred: Jacques?! * Simone: We needed a ferry driver. The old man wanted immortality, where we gave it to him. * (The boys suspect that they lose Jacques, but Jacques comes right in front of them and surrounds them) * Jacques: (in a dark tone) Going someplace? * (He lifts Scooby and Shaggy up with his hands) * Jacques: What's the matter? Cat have your tongue? * (Jacques growls frustratedly) * Shaggy: Yikes! * (Shaggy looks over and sees a group full of zombies coming their road and attempt to stop Jacques from hurting them. All of the zombies pile on Jacques, giving the two a chance to run for safety) * Lena: Jacques is in danger! * Simone: Forget about him! They must be drained, now, for the moonlight is in the midnight alignment! * (Simone and Lena are coming after them as they are about to start the ceremony. That signals the others to barge in and stop them) * (Scooby and Shaggy fall into the same hole where Scooby and Shaggy fall earlier and land on Simone and Lena. Scooby and Shaggy knock the table where the voodoo dolls are placed and the dolls land next to the gang) * Shaggy: Like, whatcha guys doing here? Charades? * Velma: Jinkies, watch out! * (Simone and Lena get up and both growl very frustratedly) * Simone: I've had enough of that meddling DOG!! * Scooby: What? Where? * (Everybody watches Simone and Lena reach to their entire were-cat forms as their skins become fur and their clothes are turning more tattered and worn out. The girls, now in their entire monstrous forms, come after Scooby and Shaggy) * Shaggy: Zoinks! * (Scooby and Shaggy almost reach to the exit as the zombies enter the cavern. Velma finds a piece of Lena's torn blouse and has an idea) * (Lena and Simone grab hold of Scooby and Shaggy briefly until the first two zombies pile on them. They fly in the air and land on one zombie who is a Civil War soldier) * Daphne: Shaggy! The zombies are the good guys! * (Once again, Shaggy and Scooby almost reach the exit as they see Jacques blocking the exit. He gets them until one pepper flies from Shaggy's pocket. Scooby grabs the pepper and squirts the hot and spicy juice into Jacques' eyes. Simone and Lena get the two and start draining their life-force, but suddenly the girls fly in the air by Velma and Daphne holding their voodoo dolls)